Vehicles include many types of lamp assemblies, such as head lamps and tail lamps. The lamp assemblies interface with many other types of components, such as fascias. Controlling the positioning of the lamp assemblies relative to the other components is desirable for aesthetic purposes.
The lamp assembly can be rigidly attached to surrounding components using a mechanical fastener. This method of attachment may, however, inhibit removing the lamp assembly for service. That is, a technician may need to remove the fascia so that the mechanical fastener can be accessed with a tool.